


maybe I like this roller coaster (Maybe it keeps me high)

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018), MCU, Marvel
Genre: Age Reversal, Car Sex, F/M, High School AU, PWP, Porn with absolutely no fucking plot, Semi-Public Sex, Underage - Freeform, because WHY TF NOT, heed the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was inspired by Chapter 4. of love galore by oopswakandaforever, check it out if you haven't.Disclaimer: This does contain explicit sex between a seventeen yr old minor and an adult so if that's not your cup of tea…otherwise enjoy :)





	maybe I like this roller coaster (Maybe it keeps me high)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Chapter 4. of love galore by oopswakandaforever, check it out if you haven't. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This does contain explicit sex between a seventeen yr old minor and an adult so if that's not your cup of tea…otherwise enjoy :)

Barnes makes good on his promise and finds her in the parking lot after school ready to leave and enjoy her Friday night. MJ had told her one morning over breakfast of a new joint that had opened up not too far from her area and they’d been dying to check the place out. Teaching had taken ahold of her time, almost every weekend since she'd started only a year prior spent on grading her student’s work. MJ had all but guilt tripped her into coming and she could only say no for so long. So what if the grades are put in late for a change? She doesn’t recall any of her high school teachers ever scrambling to have their grades in the system and really, she was stressing because she was new and young: much younger than anyone in her science department (which was mostly made up of old white men, her and Jane porter being the only women) and the youngest teacher employed by the school.  

Getting too wrapped up in her work wouldn’t bode well for her in the long run and she missed getting up to their college shenanigans, When was the last time she hung out with her best friend? She missed getting black out drunk on Saturday nights which resulted in having to call peter to pick them up. He’d grumble the entire time but would still eventually buy them food and make sure they made it home safe.

Her point being she needed to feel like her age again. Being surrounded by teens five days a week (and fucking one too) was seriously aging her and she needed to reclaim her life back. Maybe she’d even meet someone. She never had any trouble before and sure she’s been out of practice for a year, but she’s confident once she starts she could snag just about anyone and put this Barnes business behind her. 

Her excitement didn’t last long that afternoon being squashed like a bug when Barnes invited himself into her car. She hadn’t seen him since their Monday “encounter” for whatever reason he’d gone ghost on her but she couldn’t be too bothered by that manipulative fuck’s disappearance and for three blissful days it’s as if he’d never existed in the first place. She’d hoped he’d learned there was no point in continuing whatever it is he thought they had going on.  

She knows how students at his stage could get.

Shuri remembers the massive crush she’d had on her AB calculus teacher junior year of high school. Tony or Mr. Stark as she’d known him. How she’d feign ignorance so she could spend the afternoon getting tutored by him. It was natural, most students in his class found his brashness and heck even age (he was pushing fifty last she could recall and was still one of the finest men she ever saw) appealing, but it never escalated to more than harmless ogling.  

If only she’d brought that common sense with her to adulthood.  

She couldn’t blame him too harshly and that was the truth of it. All her attempts at pushing him away have been half-hearted and she can’t deny it. If she’d really wanted to, she could always quit. She’d thought about it and it was the most sure-fire way to be rid of him once and for all but ultimately it boiled down to she simply didn’t want it. Some wrong part of her relished in the illicitness of the entire affair. So when he goes to slide his hand under her skirt and coos out an “I missed ya,” she puts on a feeble fight, acting annoyed and tired but eventually just pulls out of the faculty parking lot and finds another spot to park with less prying eyes.   

* * *

 

She ends up on his lap when he hauls her bodily from her driver’s seat. His mouth immediately descends upon hers with all the finesse that a seventeen year old boy carries but twice the enthusiasm and although clumsy (some things are only learned with age) he’s definitely gotten better from their first time together. Not that he was ever horrible to begin with, and there lies the root of her problem.  

He really had no business being good at any of this, yet there they were in her cramped car, her fingers wrapped around his neck as his mouth worked against hers heatedly and his hands fumbled impatiently at unbuttoning her blouse which she ultimately just does herself, completely convinced he’s not above ripping it off. As soon as that’s been tugged off her bra follows and she doesn’t try suppress her smirk at his face.  

“Fuck Shuri...” He barely whispers as he looks on concentrated squarely on her chest as if she’s the first pair of boobs he’s ever encountered. 

 _Shit_ _..._ on second thought there is the real possibility she actually just might be.  

She doesn’t get the chance to ponder much on that realization as he finally puts his hands to good use and they descend on her breasts. He’s tentative, a first for him. Normally he has a voracious sort of hunger that can’t be quenched no matter how many times he seeks her. He looks on, wonder in his eyes as his touch varies depending on her response. He kneads and pulls and suckles at her skin and she thinks she’s going to go crazy with want as he seems entranced and content to just lay there and play with her chest.   

“Fucking hmph come on,” she lets out as she grinds down hoping to spur him into action. His hand makes its way up her thigh pushing every inch of her skirt until it’s bunched up at her waist along with her shirt and bra. She does her best to push the seat as far back as she can, but it’s difficult with Barnes stroking her through her damp panties. Every time she tries pushing down on them he pulls them back. He does this over and over, bringing her to the edge only to pull her back and Shuri has half a mind to beg him because that’s what he wants. He’s had no problem voicing how much he wants her in their brief past but she’s never made any sort of comment. He wants her to admit she craves this, craves them as much as he does.  

“All you have to do is ask...” Barnes whispers in her ear his hand moving instead running across her spine as he breathes deeply under her. It offers Shuri a moment of reprieve where she can think a little bit clearly and before he’s aware of it she’s undone his pants and slowly sinks down his cock, feeling every single inch of him as he slides in.  

Her eyes roll back and she misses how his are shut trying not to cum on contact. She’s the best he’s ever had, well the only person he’s ever been with so he can’t compare but he knows he doesn’t need to. He’s fairly young, something she _loves_ reminding him of at every turn but even then he thinks nothing could ever come close to her.  

He finds himself watching her as she rides him. Her face is void of that serious expression she always seems to don and her braids are free of her ponytail as the tips of them just barely tickle the skin of his thighs where she moves. Like this, with her face lit up in pleasure she actually seems her age, heck even younger and he wonders what it’d be like to have known her in different circumstances.

He wants to tell her she’s beautiful.

The most beautiful girl he’s ever seen but he doesn’t want to break whatever it is she has going on right now and he’s close to cumming—it'd be a real shame if she hopped off because of something stupid he said and he wants to cum so _so_ bad but not before her.  

His fingers find the swollen nub he’s gotten acquainted with over the past months and work dexterously at bringing her to crest. He’s learned she likes feather light touches that just barely hint at the pleasure to come while she works herself on his dick and soon she’s shattering and cumming and whispering his name, _Bucky._ It’s the first time she’s actually called him by his preferred name and his heart does a little leap. It’s a win in his book and he’ll take it. She grinds down to the hilt as her orgasm rolls over until a mix of pleasure and pain over take him where she holds him so tight and minutes later he’s following holding her close calling her name in return.  

* 

* 

* 

It takes a few moments for her to come back to and in the meantime she feels hands soothing her shaking form. Her body is lax all over and she maneuvers herself on his chest until she’s able to look up to him. His eyes are closed and he has the dopey smile on his face he always has after they fuck. She knows that look. She’s seen that look, given that _look_. It’s not for people you have mindless sex with in some random parking lot and it tugs at her heartstrings. All of the previous guilt comes crashing down on her like a ton of bricks, her throat constricts and her mind swims.  

“Get out,” She says unkindly, no punches pulled as she slides over to the driver’s seat and pulls her clothes back on.  

“What?” He asks and she senses some hurt there.  

“I said get out. You got what you wanted now get out of my car.” It’s for the good of him she tells herself.  

His face hardens and it’s back to the manipulative asshole she’s come to know. He doesn’t say anything else as he tucks himself in angrily and fishes his bag from the backseat until he exits her car.  

“We’re not over.” With that he bangs her door petulantly and she lets out a shaky breath, forehead meeting her steering wheel.  

Just what the hell did she get herself into?  

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment. I can always be found on dreamwidth and pillow fort, links in profile.


End file.
